Always On Time
by xdantaax
Summary: I have absolutely NO idea what this fic's 'bout yet.. it'll eventually get a summary. Just R&R. *yaoi later*


****

PUBLIC HEALTH WARNING: This is another anime fic by Dantaa D …So Addictive.

I.E. it may have a habit of jumping into spontaneous fits of weirdness. Now,

On with the A/N's.

________________________________

****

NOTES: Hey kids. First, the news to anyone who read my DC-3 fic _Puppy Love and Dog Collars_; I quit it. I'm sorry if anyone liked it (unlikely), but I had written myself into corners. I planned too far ahead, and I find myself doing that a lot. Sorry.

So, let me give you the reason of getting the idea for **this** damned fic. Well, _Endless Waltz_ was on last Saturday (as a movie, I may add), and despite missing a half-hour of it due to flicking between Cartoon Network and ITV (I'll rant 'bout that bit later), I couldn't help but get the many thoughts of yuri out of my head while watching it. The whole series is dropping hints to me. It basically whispered in my ear "Daniel…. *cue loud breathing* ..yaoi fiiiic… yaaooooooiiiii…"

So, being a hormone raging teenage boy (yes, BOY, but don't get any ideas.) I think of cute couples. What does my insane conscience whisper?

__

"Duo and Heero.. Duo and Heero..Put them together.."

There ya go. *prepares for flames* More ranting later.. for now, on with the fic! **CHAAARGE!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, they'd play it on MTV or Sci-Fi instead of dumb ol' Cartoon Network. And the title is a song by Ja Rule feat. Ashanti. And 'Soil' by System of a Down is on their self-titled debut. There we go. Away with ya, disclaimer!! *disclaimer runs off, leaving space for warning*

****

WARNING: This takes place after the _Endless Waltz _timeline. Plus, if you hadn't figured it out, this is: yaoi. Shounen-ai. Male/male stuff. Slash. (Kinda spoils the 'plot', ne? ^_~) If offended, go read something else, 'kay?

________________________________

Chapter One

'_Heero..'_

A murmur in the background, one the teenager did not respond to and, neglecting the voice focused his mind onto his dream once again.

__

'Heero.'

The American accent sounded sharper that time, more demanding. Obviously he wanted something from him. Heero found it hard to shut off the voice that time, but eventually managed it.

__

'Heero!'

Sharper and sharper still. Not in a bad way, however, as to Heero the voice came through with some heart and concern. 

Con.. cern? Concern?

With one thought throwing his mind off the dream, he bolted upright with eyes wide open and an uncharacteristic look of fright. The first thing Heero checked were his surroundings; a plush seat, a small pillow behind his back and head. In front of him the same tray table with a plastic glass half-full of daiquiri atop, an open in-flight magazine sprawled out beneath. Nothing had shifted at all, which meant Duo had resisted drinking his daiquiri. Maybe Heero was just being paranoid.

Wiping his brow, he realised he was sweating profusely, and his breathing was heavy and rapid. Slowing his panting, he heard Duo's voice, now incredibly solicitous. "Heero," he squealed just above a whisper, "what the hell is up?"

Heero remembered he was in the business class section of a jumbo jet with fellow ex-Gundam pilot and friend Duo Maxwell, worrying the skeleton out of him with his reaction to the dream. Sitting up, Heero went back to his normal breathing and replied, "It's nothing. Tense dream, that's all." Facing Duo, he plucked a tissue from his hand. "Thanks," he said, dabbing his sweaty forehead with the tissue.

"I see the wet dream results just get worse, huh?" shot Duo in a good-natured manner, and grinned at Heero's glare. "Just joking, man. But seriously-" Duo changed his expression and drew himself closer to his slightly flustering friend, "-what was with the dream? Is it about leaving puppies behind again or something?"

Heero wouldn't grin, no matter how he wanted to. Duo wasn't very cheap with his humour, and that's what he liked about him. But he wanted to avoid telling him about the dream, so he slid out of his seat, his steely expression unshifting. Before Duo could say anything, he muttered "Toilet business," and walked along the small lanes, drifting away from his American 'buddy'.

Duo's expression quickly changed from concern to being pissed off at Heero, and he put his CD headphones back on, loudly thumping System of a Down's 'Soil'. Finally grabbing Heero's daiquiri, he drank it down quickly, before moving onto his own drink and a bag of complimentary peanuts. Duo smiled and mouthed along to Serj Tankians' roar of '_Why the fuck did you think you'd get away from us, you motherfucker!!!'_

"Hee heee… Fuck."

---------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Heero splashed his face with the cold water once again., and opening his eyes, he gasped heavily. _I'm not thinking properly.._ he thought, and matted his face with a small towel, wiping away the remaining sweat and water. Seating himself on the toilet (not directly, readers), he held his legs in his arms, fighting back tears. "I don't cry.." he seethed to himself.
    "I'm Heero Yuy.."
    ---------------------------------------------------------------
    Okay, you guys gotta be honest if you wanna see more of this fic. Please? ^^;;
    Sorry that there's no explanation of the dream.. I just wanted to start things off simply. I haven't thought stuff ahead this time, so it'll be more interesting to work on. So hollaback, as always!!
    Oh yeah, if I don't post another chapter before Xmas, Merry Christmas, 'kay? ^_^ Peace.
    Yours Unfaithfully,
    Dantaa
    ---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
